Oh Yeah - GD
Descripción *'Título:' Oh Yeah.160px|right *'Artista:' GD&TOP ft Park Bom . *'Álbum:' GD&TOP / Vol.1. *'Pista:' #2 / #3. *'Género:' Rap/hip-hop. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 15-Diciembre-2010/ 24-Diciembre-2010. Video full|center|400px T.O.P, G-Dragon, Park Bom. Romanización Oh yeah oh yeah T.O.P Oh yeah oh yeah G.D Oh yeah oh yeah Oh yeah oh yeah sarangeun bolling nae mal hanmadimyeon neomeoga gwisine hollin deut neol bomyeon naega neomeoga ti naegin sirchiman imi you ro-ro-rock my world nae mame gorin daedabeun hangsang oh yes girl akkyeoon han madi salgyeoreul gakkai neol jeoldae silmangsikiji anha girl I promise urineun darmeun kkol namdeulgwaneun dareun soul jiruhan sesangeul deunge jigo let’s rock n’ roll eum oneulcheoreom byeori bitnaneun bame tonight! haengunui yegami uril bureune YES! areumdaun soriro jilleojwo Like this like this like this OH YEAH! (GD/TOP OH YEAH nan feelin’ like) oh oh oh OH YEAH! (GD/TOP OH YEAH jebal nal meomchujima) oh yeah OH YEAH! (GD/TOP OH OH OH MY MY MY) Oh Yeah (GD/TOP Oh yeah) oh yeah (GD/TOP Yeah yeah yeah) geudaen seutailbuteo smilekkaji modeun ge da Good jeomjeom seoroege ppajyeodeuneun uridul biwojinein naui cup ni hyanggiro fill it up neowa nae bultaneun kichin mak taoreuneun neukkim pungseonkkeom cheoreom bupun maeum I’m just Celebratin’’ a a a a I LIKE IT BABY U U U U U U come be my lady eum oneulcheoreom byeori bitnaneun bame tonight! haengunui yegami uril bureune YES! areumdaun soriro jilleojwo Like this like this like this OH YEAH! (GD/TOP OH YEAH nan feelin’ like) oh oh oh OH YEAH! (GD/TOP OH YEAH jebal nal meomchujima) oh yeah OH YEAH! (GD/TOP OH OH OH MY MY MY) Oh Yeah (GD/TOP Oh yeah) oh yeah (GD/TOP Yeah yeah yeah) Put you’re hand’s in the air Put you’re hand’s in the air Say Yeah (Yeah) Put you’re hand’s in the air Put you’re hand’s in the air Say Yeah (Yeah) GD/TOP eum oneulcheoreom byeori bitnaneun bame GD/TOP haengunui yegami uril bureune GD/TOP areumdaun soriro jilleojwo GD/TOP Like this like this like this OH YEAH! (GD/TOP OH YEAH nan feelin’ like) oh oh oh OH YEAH! (GD/TOP OH YEAH jebal nal meomchujima) oh yeah OH YEAH! (GD/TOP OH OH OH MY MY MY) Oh Yeah (GD/TOP Oh yeah) oh yeah (GD/TOP Yeah yeah yeah) GD/TOP/BOMYeah yeah yeah You make me wanna say Yeah yeah yeah All day everyday Oh Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Español Ah Sí Ah Ah Sí T.O.P Ah Sí Ah Ah Sí G.D Ah Sí Ah Ah Sí Ah Sí Ah Ah Sí El amor es caer, si digo una palabra, te sientes atraída mi Como si hubiera visto un fantasma, cuando te veo me siento atraído a ti Odio señalarlo, pero ya, te tienes loco Le has dado al blanco de mi corazón, la respuesta es siempre ah sí nena Esa palabra que he estado guardando hasta ahora, nuestra piel casi se toca Nunca te decepcionaré nena te lo prometo Tú y yo somos iguales, tenemos un alma diferente a los demás Llevemos este mundo aburrido en nuestras espaldas y vamos a rock & roll cuando las estrellas están brillando como en esta noche la diosa fortuna nos está llamando ¡Si! Grita por mí en una voz hermosa así así, así, asi AH SI (GD/TOP Ah sí ahora me siento como) ah ah ah AH SI (GD/TOP Ah, sí por favor no me detengas) ah sí AH SI (GD/TOP OH OH OH MY MY MY) AH SI (GD/TOP Ah sí) AH SI (GD/TOP Sí, sí, sí) De tu estilo a tu sonrisa, cada parte de ti es buena Estamos enamorándonos lentamente el uno al otro Mi copa vacía, con tu esencia, se llena Tu y mi cocina en llamas, se siente que me están incendiando Como goma de mascar, mi corazón se está inflando estoy celebrando A mí-mí-mí-mí me gusta nena Tú tú tú tú ven a ser mi chica cuando las estrellas están brillando como en esta noche la diosa fortuna nos está llamando ¡Si! Grita por mí en una voz hermosa así así, así, asi AH SI (GD/TOP Ah sí ahora me siento como) ah ah ah AH SI (GD/TOP Ah, sí por favor no me detengas) ah sí AH SI (GD/TOP OH OH OH MY MY MY) AH SI (GD/TOP Ah sí) AH SI (GD/TOP Sí, sí, sí) Pon tus manos en el aire Pon tus manos en el aire di (sí) Pon tus manos en el aire Pon tus manos en el aire di (sí) GD/TOP cuando las estrellas están brillando GD/TOP la diosa fortuna nos está llamando GD/TOP Grita por mí en una voz hermosa así GD/TOP Así, así, así AH SI (GD/TOP Ah sí ahora me siento como) ah ah ah AH SI (GD/TOP Ah, sí por favor no me detengas) ah sí AH SI (GD/TOP OH OH OH MY MY MY) AH SI (GD/TOP Ah sí) AH SI (GD/TOP Sí, sí, sí) GD/TOP/BOM] Sí Sí Sí Haces que diga Ah Sí Sí Sí Todo el día todos los días Ah, ah sí Ah sí ah sí ah sí Hangul Oh Yeah Oh Oh Yeah T.O.P Oh Yeah Oh Oh Yeah G.D Oh Yeah Oh Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Oh Yeah 사랑은 볼링 내 말 한마디면 넘어가 귀신에 홀린 듯 널 보면 내가 넘어가 티 내긴 싫지만 이미 you ro-ro-rock my world 내 맘에 골인 대답은 항상 oh yes girl 아껴온 한 마디 살결을 가까이 널 절대 실망시키지 않아 girl I promise 우리는 닮은 꼴 남들과는 다른 soul 지루한 세상을 등에 지고 let’s rock n’ roll 음 오늘처럼 별이 빛나는 밤에 /tonight! 행운의 예감이 우릴 부르네 /YES! 아름다운 소리로 질러줘 Like this like this like this OH YEAH! (OH YEAH nan feelin’ like ) oh oh oh OH YEAH! (OH YEAH jebal nal meomchujima) oh yeah OH YEAH! (OH OH OH MY MY MY) Oh Yeah (Oh yeah) oh yeah (Yeah yeah yeah) 그댄 스타일부터 smile까지 모든 게 다 Good 점점 서로에게 빠져드는 우리둘 또 비워지는 나의 CUP 네 향기로 fill it up o o oh yeah 너와 내 불타는 키친 막 타오르는 느낌 풍선껌 처럼 부푼 마음 I’m just Celebratin’ 아 아 아 아 I LIKE IT BABY U U U U U U come be my lady 음 오늘처럼 별이 빛나는 밤에 /tonight! 행운의 예감이 우릴 부르네 /YES! 아름다운 소리로 질러줘 Like this like this like this OH YEAH! (OH YEAH nan feelin’ like ) oh oh oh OH YEAH! (OH YEAH jebal nal meomchujima) oh yeah OH YEAH! (OH OH OH MY MY MY) Oh Yeah (Oh yeah) oh yeah (Yeah yeah yeah) Put you’re hand’s in the air Put you’re hand’s in the air Say Yeah (Yeah) Put you’re hand’s in the air Put you’re hand’s in the air Say Yeah (Yeah) eum oneulcheoreom byeori bitnaneun bame haengunui yegami uril bureune areumdaun soriro jilleojwo Like this like this like this OH YEAH! (OH YEAH nan feelin’ like ) oh oh oh OH YEAH! (OH YEAH jebal nal meomchujima) oh yeah OH YEAH! (OH OH OH MY MY MY) Oh Yeah (Oh yeah) oh yeah (Yeah yeah yeah) Yeah yeah yeah You make me wanna say Yeah yeah yeah All day everyday Oh Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Datos Categoría:Park Bom Categoría:GD&TOP